Omnimon X
and a Jogress Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Ultra |levelcat2=Jogress |type=Holy Knight |attribute=Vaccine |family=Virus Busters |family2=Metal Empire |debut= |from=WarGreymon X + MetalGarurumon X |to= |java=Hideyuki Tanaka |javan=(X-Evolution) |partner=Shinji Taichi "Tai" Kamiya |jacards= , , , , , , , |g1=Royal Knights |g2=X-Antibody |s1=Omnimon }} Omnimon X is a Holy Knight Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody. One of the "Royal Knights",[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/30/dm-04.html Digimon Chronicle Digital Monsters living in the NDW] it was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the invincible "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying. Due to the X-Antibody, theoretically, other Digimon are unable to defeat Omnimon. This is because it acquired the , an ultimate force which, in battle, is able to instantaneously read ahead and respond accordingly. It is an ability that draws out and raises Omegamon's combat sense and potential, under any circumstances, to their utmost limits. Also, it never loses as far as Network Security is concerned. Attacks *'Garuru Cannon': Freezes the opponent with frigid, shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. *'Grey Sword': Slashes with the Grey Sword. *'All Delete': Invokes an ability from the Grey Sword so that anything that comes in contact with its edge is not cut, but erased. Design Omnimon X is an enhanced version of Omnimon whose armor has become sharper and more elaborate. The Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega and the combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest have been replaced by As'ma Green. It also has Asm'a Green on its knees and on its Grey Sword. Its WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads have been replaced by WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X heads respectively. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword reads |オールデリート|Ōru Derīto|lit. "All Delete"}}. Etymologies ;Omegamon (X-Antibody) (オメガモン（X抗体）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. Some Japanese media shorten the "(X-Antibody)" to "X-Antibody"Digimon Links or to "X"Digimon Collectors or leave it out entirely.Digital Monster Card Game American English media shorten the "(X-Antibody)" to "X Anti-body" or to "X".Digimon Masters *'El:' |Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}} *X-Antibody. ;Omnimon X Name used in Digimon Battle. *'La:' Omni (lit. "All") *X. From X-Antibody. Fiction Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Chronicle Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Omnimon X digivolves from Omnimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Battle Omnimon X inhabits Wind Valley South. Omnimon X is also a Card Digimon, with a stat build of 4 STR, 3 DEX, 1 CON, and 2 INT, and the Strike, Divine Bow, and Elasticity traits. Digimon Heroes! Omegamon X Antibody digivolves from Omegamon using the X-Antibody. It can also be DNA digivolved from WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X. Digimon Links Omegamon X Anti-body digivolves from Omegamon. Digimon Masters Omegamon X is a Jogress level Digimon that DNA Digivolves from WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X, or digivolves from Omegamon, at level 41 using a XAI and a Jogress Chip at level 41. Notes and references